The True Meaning of Freedom
by Dream'sRealm
Summary: Martin Luther King, Jr.'s Day and the ideals behind it through the optics of those who too longed for equality and freedom.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Prime or its canon charas. I do however own my Vehicon and miner OCs: Shiv, Drift, Jolt, Jetfire, Speedway, Blackout, Caliber, and Air Raid. And, of course, Darkstorm. **

**Theme Song: Break Away by Kelly Clarkson **

Martin Luther King, Jr.'s day. At first, Drift and his brothers thought it to be simply another human holiday. Perhaps, they would go out to receive more candy again or put up more decorations? But, instead, they found something more.

A man's fight for equality. For freedom.

Drift had found this through his research and immediately shared it with the others. Apparently, there had been a great divide on Earth. In a way, there still was. Because of the variation in pigmentation on the humans, they scorned each other. Those of lighter color were thought superior as opposed to those who had darker pigmentation. There seemed to be no end to the cruelty...

Until one man stood against it. Others thought he would fail, just like the others, but he in fact succeeded. Through his protests and through his dream, segregation began to ebb. The human mech even gave his very own life for his cause when he was assassinated.

Remarkable.

Perhaps, Drift couldn't help but think, there was hope for them, as well.

He and his comrades were all part of the lower castes on Cybertron.

Drift, Jolt, and Blackout were all native Kaonians. Drift wanted to be a teacher, to give back to Cybertron. Blackout wished to be an enforcer, and not the corrupt kind. He wanted to make sure the streets of Kaon were safe and that justice was enforced despite the corruption that tainted their planet. And Jolt... He simply wished to find a femme who would love him despite his peculiarities and perhaps start a family.

Jetfire and Air Raid were from Vos but left their proud city once the civil war between Vos and Tarn began. Jetfire wished to become a medic one day and Air Raid, he simply wished to live in a land of peace.

Speedway was from Tarn and wished to become a professional racer, just like the ones on Velocitron, before he became a "Vehicon" in Megatron's army. Caliber was from Iacon and was the only mech who wished to join the military, but for the original Decepticon promise of justice.

And Shiv, was a native of Polyhex, the same city-state as Jazz. He adored the music industry but quickly lost all his dreams when the war began.

The rest of the Vehicons and miners had similar sad pasts.

It was true. They were all oppressed because society deemed that they were unworthy to excel.

When the war started, their treatment never changed. They believed with all their sparks that Megatronus would change that, that they would have a better life. But, they were deceived.

They were given identical armor and paint jobs, being promised that one cycle, when the Decepticons had gained enough funds, that they would be given better equipment. They never were. And since they were not skilled enough in the military, Megatronus ceased to hear their cries. Only those worthy of his attention were able to be equal.

As time passed, a rumor arose that they were simply clones created by Shockwave for the Decepticon cause. Some from both sides had even begun to believe the rumor. And so, that is simply what they became known as. Clones. Mindless machines. Cannon Fodder. The list went on and on.

But, their cause never was completely hopeless. Breakdown always did treat them civilly. He talked to them as if they were superior officers themselves and not the lowly servants they were made into.

And then... there was Darkstorm.

She fought for them with all her might. Even when Drift himself was attacked by a member of her own faction, she risked her life to save him. She could have offlined him... She would have justified in offlining him. But, she didn't. She saved him on the Nemesis and on Earth, as well.

That's why, instead of seeing the scars that marred Drift's left buccal plating as something to pity, Drift himself was proud of them. They gave him a constant reminder not of the pain he endured, but of Darkstorm's own sacrifice.

He believed they all were in her debt one way or another.

She was their Martin Luther King, Jr.

With her help and with Optimus' leadership, they had begun to achieve their dreams. They were treated as individuals instead of mindless drones. And never did Optimus treat them as lesser beings. Even when the landing platform in Iacon was being built, Optimus himself and his men worked along with them.

They were so alien to this. They didn't know how to react at first, except to offer him their gratitude.

And the human Primus. He taught that all beings were equal and that all were precious in His sight. They saw His love first hand. They saw His healing power. And they couldn't help but turn to Him.

Their Primus or at least the concept of him was distant. He never interfered with his children. He simply gave them rest when they offlined and joined the Well.

But this human Primus, this God, was filled with real love. He advocated freedom... Drift prayed that his brothers that had died in this pit-spawned war were up there with Him.

Drift's thoughts were interrupted as he saw none other than Darkstorm approach. The workers looked up from their labors and all seemed to brighten at the sight of her. Shouted greetings echoed across the area and mechs immediately set down their work as some walked and others ran towards her.

Darkstorm grinned and chuckled to herself, calling each one of them by their names and greeting them in return. She was also quick to embrace every single one and ask them how their day fared. They were her friends. And, in a way, they were her brothers, too.

Drift thanked God that she cared for them so much, even when at first no one truly did.

She pulled away from Air Raid and smiled wildly when she saw Drift approach. "Drift, my friend, it's so good to see you." A smile too tugged on Drift's lip components as she embraced him next.

"It's good to see you too, 'Storm."

"Forgive me for not visiting sooner. Things have been... rather hectic lately."

Drift chuckled and shook his helm. "There's no need to apologize. We all know how busy you can be."

"We're just glad to see you again," Jetfire smiled.

Darkstorm brightened before pausing, as if remembering why she truly came. "Are you all willing to take a short break to walk with me? Optimus wanted me to show you something."

Curious and cautious whispers resounded across the group but eventually, Blackout nodded. "Go ahead."

"No need to be so solemn, Blackout," Darkstorm grinned. "It's a good surprise, I promise."

Blackout scoffed slightly but with a small smile. "Like I've heard that before."

All the Vehicons and miners followed Darkstorm for an Earth smile or so before they came to the very center of Iacon. Instead of the statue of Megatron that had previously been erected there, a large brilliant structure was there. It was made out of zxiroanian glass and the various colors shone brightly under Cybertron's golden sky. The facets in the material caused various patterns of light to envelope those who stood nearby.

"It's... beautiful," Jolt whispered, in awe.

Darkstorm smiled softly and nodded in agreement before gesturing to a particular space on the monument that was outlined in gold. All of their fallen comrades' designations were written on that stone. "I'm afraid my memory wasn't perfect so I was forced to use the Nemesis' logs. But, there you have it... So they can always be remembered and so a tragedy like that never happens again. Optimus has disbanded all sorts of castes... You now can live in peace and be whatever you wish... Our dreams have been realized."

Loud cheers broke out across the crowd while others simply stood there, coolant welling in their optics. Freedom. It had been ages since they felt it and, for some, they never had.

"Storm, we... can't thank you enough," Jetfire whispered.

Darkstorm smiled and placed a servo on his shoulder plating. "You should thank Optimus. He is the one who organized all of it... I simply offered the idea."

"Still, you've always been there for us, 'Storm. I know you sometimes blame yourself for not doing enough, but you have our eternal gratitude," Speedway said.

Coolant welled in Darkstorm's own optics. "It was the least I could do. I too what it's like to feel poor, unequal. I too lived in poverty before the war... If it weren't for my brother's influence in Megatron's inner circle, I'd be in your same position. Perhaps, worse. It... was the least I could do." She exhaled shakily, wiping at her optics. "But, this is just one part of the surprise. You still have yet to see the second."

Darkstorm led the others to a large building and the others stared at the contents in shock. New armor of various sizes and dozens, perhaps, hundreds of new buckets of paint were there. "One of Megatron's greatest mistakes was taking away your individuality. God created all of us equals and He created us all unique. Our differences should be embraced rather than scorned. That and," Darkstorm flashed them a joking smile, "Looking the same must be dreadfully dull."

"All this... 's fo' us?" Shiv asked Darkstorm softly.

"You are all Cybertronian citizens. Why wouldn't it be?"

"Thanks, doll," Shiv's smile widened. "Fo' everythin'."

"It was my pleasure, my friend."

Later, when the others were laughing and joking, trying on various colors and listening to Earth music, Darkstorm observed that Drift stood apart from the others. He gazed at the group, a faraway look in his optics.

Darkstorm's brow furrowed subtly as she approached the miner. "Drift? Is something troubling you?"

Drift chuckled softly. "No, no. It's not that. It's just... I can't believe this is happening, 'Storm. The war is over. We're all free. I never thought we would be." He turned to her with a crooked smile. "Is it wrong of me to think this is all just a dream? That if I pinch myself, I'll wake up from recharge back on the Nemesis?"

"In truth, I often think the same thing myself. I thought the war would never end. I thought I'd spend the rest of my days on Earth, fighting. Not that I would mind it. Staying on Earth, that is. But... it is nice to see that is all over. That we can got on with our lives and make sure that nothing like this ever happens to future generations," Darkstorm replied.

Drift nodded pensively. "Maybe I can finally become a teacher like I've always wanted... Younglings who grew up on foreign worlds and colonies will need the education. I doubt many of them know very much about our home or culture anymore."

"Well, I think you'll make a wonderful teacher, Drift," Darkstorm smiled. "They will be lucky to have you."

"You always did have a positive outlook on things, 'Storm."

"Faith can make anything possible," Darkstorm replied warmly before playfully pushing him forward. "Now go on. Join the party."

Drift chuckled heartily as he observed some of his brothers fighting over which song to play next.

"Come on, you already had a turn. I say we play sexy back!" Jolt protested.

"That garbage?" Blackout scoffed. "Avenged Sevenfold is way better."

"Wha' 'bout some Lecrae? Tha' human mech got some soul," Shiv added.

"Not all of us are Polyhexians, Shiv," Speedway crossed his arms.

"W-We could always play Fitz and the Tantrums. Or Owl City?" Air Raid asked.

"We're not femmes either," Caliber chuckled.

"It's not femme music. Give the mech a break," Jetfire said, turning to address the mech in question. However, he had forgotten to disengage the paint nozzle. Red paint splashed all across Caliber's facial plating.

The mech stumbled backwards, cursing in the Iaconian dialect of Cybertronian and rubbing at his optics. Jetfire dropped the paint hose and immediately ran over.

"Aw, mech. I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

"I'll show you okay," Caliber snarled and threw a can of purple paint across the flier. Jetfire yelled in surprise and stumbled backwards.

Other mechs soon got into the fight.

Drift ran after Darkstorm as she entered the fray. "What on earth are you doing?" she demanded. "You're full grown mechs, for-!"

She was silenced however as Jolt accidentally hit her with a glop of white paint. The fight seemed to grow to a stand still as everyone watched as the femme Seeker stumbled backwards. When she regain her balance, she vented and wiped the paint of her facial plating.

Drift was quick to scold the others. "What the pit are you all thinking? Optimus and Darkstorm didn't get us all the paint so we could do this."

Many of the mechs lowered their helms in shame. Many saddened apologizes met Darkstorm's audials and she frowned slightly.

If they were enjoying themselves, who was she to take that away from them? She hadn't seen them this overjoyed in a long time.

Perhaps... a joor or so more of play couldn't hurt. Optimus did make sure to get plenty of paint and surely a few more buckets wouldn't be missed.

A few mechs looked at her curiously as she winked and placed a single digit to her lip components. While Drift was still lecturing them, Darkstorm stealthily grabbed a bucket of bright purple paint and tip-toed over to Drift.

Jolt, who could not contain himself, began to laugh.

Drift glared at the mech. "Jolt, there's nothing funny about-" He yelled in surprise as Darkstorm splashed the paint all over his frame. "What the pit?!"

"Oh, forgive me. My servo must need repairs... The bucket just slipped out of it," Darkstorm explained innocently but with an evil grin.

A tense silence reigned in the air before Drift finally smirked and too grabbed a paint bucket. "Traitor."

As they fight progressed, Drift couldn't help but feel happy, content. His people were free. The war was over. And, at last, they were seen as equals. True Cybertronian citizens.

Perhaps, there was hope for them.

**D/N: Well, there you go! :D My long awaited Martin Luther King, Jr. Day chapter. I actually wasn't originally planning on writing this and it doesn't really fit into the timeline of our story as it is now but eh, I was inspired. So, I hope all of you enjoyed it. May you have an awesome Martin Luther King, Jr. Day and may God bless you!**

**"Now the Lord is the Spirit, and where the Spirit of the Lord is, there is freedom" 2 Corinthians 3:17**

**Until next time, Dream'sRealm**


End file.
